The She-Wolf
by NutterButter123
Summary: Tony's daughter comes to live with him after her mother dies in a fire. Very few people know about her powers or her curse. When Tony is called in to stop Loki, Fury asks that Bobby comes along too. What will happen when the others find out her secret? And who will be the one to steal her heart?
1. Bobby

Name: Bobby Stark

Age: 16

Family: Lisa Rosa(mother/dead), Tony stark(Father), Terry Rosa(Uncle)

Hobbies: Reading, Listening to music, Dancing, Drawing

Looks: Long brown hair, Brown Eyes, Curvy in the right places, 5ft 6,

Tattoos: 1 2

Piercings: Belly, Tongue and ears

Extra:

Is a mutant. Her powers are

to control plants

Changes into a wolf whenever she wants but on the full moon she changes whether she likes it or not

She's telekinetic

She has extreme flexibility

She has superhuman Marksmanship

She's is an expert in hand to hand combat

She is played by: Lily Collins


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in the back of my Uncle Terry's car as he drove me to my fathers house. I sighed and looked at the locket that lay on my chest. I opened it to find a picture of my mother and I on my 12th birthday. I missed my mum already. She died last night in a house fire. I was at Terry's house and I came home to find my house up in flames. The fire men tried to help my mom but she died in the ambulance. The clothes I'm wearing are the only ones I have left.

Uncle Terry had phoned dad and told him what had happened and he was happy to take me in. I've seen my dad a few times like on birthdays and Christmas. He's told me before that he misses me and hates not being able to spend time with me. I know about him being Iron Man, its pretty cool. He's one of the few people that know about my powers. I put my ear phones in a listened to my music the rest of the way.

We came to a stop outside Stark tower. Dad is still working on making it clean energy. I got out the car and grabbed my back pack. Terry and I walked into the tower and took the lift to floor were my dad was. The doors opened we walked out. My dad turned the corner just to see me and squealed like a girl before running towards me and picking me up making me laugh and spun me around before putting me back on the floor and hugging me tightly.

"I missed you baby girl!"

"i missed you too daddy"

We let go and I said good bye to Terry before going with dad.

He gave me tour of the tower and it was amazing. He had an indoor pool and a gym. I decided I would go for a workout later then a swim. Last he he showed me to my room. He seemed excited, we walked to door that was a bit away from his bedroom. He opened the door and we walked in I gasped. The room was amazing. It had dark blue walls, one full wall had a mural that covered the whole wall of a grey wolf howling at the moon. The floor was cover in soft cream carpet. My bed was large enough to fit 3 or 4 people in it, it had a black frame and the bedding was black with a large wolf head in the middle. A had a dark brown wood bedside tables on each end of the bed, both had lamps on them. I had a make up table and large draws both dark brown wood. I walked over and opened the drawers. The top drawer was filled with different sunglasses, the next drawer was filled with phone cases, and the last one was filled with womanly stuff eg. Tampons, pads, condoms(Just a precaution). Dad led me to double doors at the other end of my room and opened them. Inside was a large walk in closet all ready filled with clothes. Each part was sectioned, it was like a shop.

I turned and hugged my dad.

"Thanks daddy I love it!" I grinned

"Your welcome baby. Now we're going out for dinner tonight so wear something nice." he smiled

"Why are we going out?"

"I want to introduce you to Pepper tonight" he said and then left. I sighed I knew he had a girlfriend but i didn't know if id like her or not. I'm very picky about people I like.

I put my bag on my bed and went into my closet. I decided I wanted to wear a black dress and red heels. I picked my clothes and jewellery I got dressed and did my hair and make up. I picked out a small black bag for my phone and wallet and walked out to meet my dad.


	3. Chapter 3

Dad drove us to the restaurant where we were meeting Pepper. I wont lie, I'm kinda nervous. What if I don't like her? I'll have to put up with her for my dad. We walked into the restaurant quickly so we didn't have to deal with the paparazzi. Once inside one of the waiters showed us to our table. A red-headed woman was already there, she stood up and hugged my dad before turning to me,

"Hi, I'm Pepper Potts. Nice to meet you" she stuck out her hand and I took it and shook it lightly..

"Hey, I'm Bobby" I smiled at her before sitting down my dad and she took a seat across from us,

"It's nice to finally meet you. Your father talks about you a lot" she said and looked at the menu. I turned to my dad with my eyebrow raised

"Really?" my dad smirked and kissed my temple

"Of course! Your my number 1 girl in the whole world!" he grinned. That sentence made me feel better. Just knowing that i'm still the first girl in his life.

The waiter came and took out orders, Dad ordered; a bottle of champagne with 3 glasses before we all ordered our meals. Through out dinner, dad told me everything about the company and everything about Iron Man. After dinner dad drove us home. He didn't have too much to drink so he was fine. Dad and Pepper went to their room while I went to mine. I changed out of my clothes and took off all my make-up before changing into my work out clothes. I worked out in the gym for a couple hours.

"JARVIS, what time is it?" I called

"12:23am, Miss Stark"

"Thank you" I walked back to my room and has a shower before changing and getting into bed. I turned off my lamp and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

***4 Days Later***

I lay in my bed with sore bones. Tonight was a full moon and I was feeling like shit. Dad and Pepper are away out today so it gives me some peace. My stomach growled loudly. That's one of the side effects from my curse, I'm always hungry and have to eat a lot. I slowly got out of bed and staggered to the kitchen were I gave the chef a list of foods I would like. I sipped on my drink while he cooked my lunch. He put down the food and left. After ate I felt a little better, I put my dishes in the dishwasher and grabbed a tub of ice cream and a spoon before padding back to bed.

I got into bed and turned on my TV, I put on the Harry potter series and opened my ice cream. I fell asleep after the 3rd Harry Potter. I woke up to someone putting a cold cloth on my forehead, I gasped at the coolness. I looked up into the brown eyes of my father. He smiled gently

"How you feeling baby?" he asked sitting on my bed, keeping the cold towel on my head.

"Okay. I feel a little sore, but its normal." he smiled sadly. I know how much it hurts him when I am in pain.

"Do you need anything. I told Pepper everything and she's ok with it. She knows to stay away from your room tonight. Speaking of which, so you don't wreck your room I installed an extra room through your closet fr your transformation. It has cameras in it and I will lock it when I leave. Don't worry about destroying the door. Rocket launchers couldn't destroy it." I smiled at my dad as he carefully lead me through my closet to a hidden door. He lifted a Pink Gucci heel and the door opened, I looked in to see a slightly large room with good lighting, I walked in and saw 2 large food bowls that dad said he will fill with raw meat and water before he leaves.

I sat with dad watching Grown ups on the TV. It was getting near the end of the film when I felt sharp pains shot through my body. I gasped sharply and fell to the floor. My dad had a panicked look on his face as he scooped me up and ran to my room. He opened the hidden room door and quickly lay me on the floor. He fillled the bowls with contents from a wall opening that he asked JARVIS to open before he kissed my fore head and nose telling me he loved me and ran out the room. I felt my eyes glow as my body shifted. It was always a painful transformation, I screamed loudly as my bones snapped and reshaped, I blacked out from the pain.

I woke up in the morning to dad putting a blanket over my naked body and picking me up gently. I whimpered in pain,

"Shh, sweetie, daddy's gonna make it better" he whispered I blacked out again. When I woke up I was in bed, I looked over to see a glass of water and some aspirin on my bedside table. I took the pills and got up to shower. After my shower I changed into this and walked to the kitchen where my father was.


	5. Chapter 5

(Wearing)

I sat on the couch eating ice cream while dad was out in his suit. Pepper was watching the screens, I heard dads voice over the speakers

"You're good to go on this end. The rest is up to you." he said  
"You disconnected the transition lines? Are we off the grid?" Pepper asked  
"Stark Towers is about to become a beacon of of self sustaining clean energy." Said dad  
"Wow, so maybe our reactor takes over and it actually works?"  
"I assume. Light her up."  
 _I got up and walked over to Pepper to join her wating the screens_  
"How does it look?" I asked  
" Like Christmas, but with more...me." he replied making me giggle

"You mean us" I said. I could almost feel him rolling his eyes  
"Gotta go wider on the public awareness campaign. You need to do some press. I can do some more tomorrow, I'm working on the zoning for the next billboards." said Pepper  
"Pepper, you're killing me. Remember? Enjoy the moment."

 _Dad lands outside and is in the process of taking off his Iron Man suit_  
"Sir, Agent Coulson of SHIELD is on the line." said JARVIS  
"I'm not in. I'm actually out." said dad  
"Sir, I'm afraid he's insisting." JARVIS  
"Close the line Jarvis." said dad

He came in and pecked my forehead

"Levels are holding steady...I think." said Pepper. I walked over to the champagne a poured me some as dad and Pepper some too.  
"Of course they are, I was directly involved. Which brings me to my next question. How does it feel to be a genius?" said dad  
"Well, ha, I really wouldn't know now, would I?"  
"What do you mean? All this, came from you."  
"No. All this, came from that." I pointed to the energy in his chest plate  
"Give yourself some credit, please. Stark Tower is your baby. Give yourself... twelve percent of the credit." I giggled when dad said this  
"Twelve percent?" I asked, Pepper raised an eyebrow  
"An argument can be made for fifteen." dad said wrapping an arm around me  
"Twelve percent for my baby?" Pepper asked  
"Well, I did do all the heavy lifting. Literally, I lifted the heavy things. And sorry, but the security snafu? That was on you."  
"Oooooh!" I said  
"My private elevator."  
"You mean our elevator?" I asked  
"It was teeming with sweaty workmen. I'm going to pay for that comment about percentages in some subtle way later on, aren't I?"  
"Not gonna be that subtle." Pepper said  
"I'll tell you what. Next building is gonna say 'Potts' on the tower." I said trying to make her happy. Daddy glared at me playfully  
"On the lease." she replied  
"Call your mom, can you bunk over?" asked dad

"Sir, the telephone. I'm afraid my protocol's are being overwritten."  
"Stark, we need to talk." a male voice said  
 _Dad picked up his phone_  
"You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a message." I giggled loudly making dad glare at me for giving it away  
"This is urgent." the man said  
"Then leave it urgently." I said making dad smirk  
The doors to the elevator opened and a man stepped out  
"Security breach."said dad, he turned to Pepper  
"That's on you." he said

"Mr. Stark" the man said

"Phil! Come in." said Pepper enthusiastically.  
"Phil?" asked dad making a face  
"I can't stay." Phil said  
"Uh...his first name is Agent." said dad making me laugh. Dad winked at me before stealing some of my ice cream.  
"Come on in, we're celebrating." said Pepper  
"Which is why he can't stay." said dad plastering on a fake smile  
"We need you and your daughter to look this over." said Coulson  
H _e holds out a file towards dad_  
"Soon as possible." he finished  
"I don't like being handed things." said dad  
"That's alright, cause I love to be handed things. So, let's trade." said Pepper  
S _he passes her glass of champagne to Coulson and takes the file from him, then takes her champagne glass back from Coulson and passes the file over to dad_  
"Thank you." said Coulson

"Official consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday." said dad  
"This isn't a consultation." said Coulson  
"Is this about The Avengers? Which I...I know nothing about." said Pepper. I cocked my head _'Avengers?'_  
"The Avengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought. And I didn't even qualify." said dad looking at the files  
"I didn't know that either." Pepper and I said  
"Yeah, apparently I'm volatile, self obsessed, don't play well with others." daddy said  
"That I did know." we said  
"This isn't about personality profiles anymore." Coulson said  
"Whatever. Miss Potts, got a minute?" dad asked and beaconed her over to have a private talk. I grinned nervously at Coulson

"Why do you need me?" I asked

"We know about your powers Ms. Stark" he said making me tense "we need your help"

"My dad wont let me"

" then don't tell him. We will call you in." he said

"What is all this?" asked Pepper making me look over  
"This is uh..." started dad  
W _ith a flick of his hand he spreads all the profiles of the other Avengers on to the different computer screens_  
"This." he said  
 _Pepper and I looked at all their profiles in awe_  
"I'm going to take the jet to D.C. Tonight." said Pepper  
"Tomorrow." said dad  
"You have homework. You have a lot of homework." she said  
"Well, what if I didn't?" asked dad  
"If you didn't?"  
"Yeah."  
"You mean if you finished?"  
 _Dad nodded his head_  
"Well, um...then"  
S _he whispered something in his ear and Coulson looks away in embarrassment while I shake my head. They acted like a couple of horny teens._  
"Square deal. It's the last date.  
 _Pepper kissed him_  
"Work hard." she said before she and Coulson left. Dad turned to me

"Lets get busy" he said


	6. Chapter 6

After dad left for Germany, Agent Coulson came and picked me up. Once I was on the helicarrier I was shown my room and told to wait until I was called. A while later, I was told to go to the bridge were all the other Avengers were. I walked in and saw my dad,

"Hey daddy!" I waved. He stopped and turned to Agent Coulson

"What's she doing here!?" he growled pointing at me

"We need her abilities Mr. Stark" was the response he got.

"Daddy will you introduce me?" I walked up to him. He blinked

"Sure" he said then pointed to everyone in turn" Spangles; also known as Steve Rodgers/Capitan America, Bruce Banner/Hulk, Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, Point Break/Thor. Everyone this is my beautiful daughter, Bobby Stark"

I waved and smiled, my eyes lingering on Banner a little longer.

Fury walked in

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him."  
"Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a Hydra weapon." said Steve  
"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys." said Fury  
"Monkeys? I do not understand." said a confused Thor  
"I do! I understood that reference." said an excited Steve making me giggle.


End file.
